


Acacia

by SaltMalt



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Language of Flowers, Sort of they’re technically not together, it’s gonna stray from the plot of the game but the key elements are there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltMalt/pseuds/SaltMalt
Summary: Acacia: A golden flower that signifies sacrifice and waiting.Years ago, Robin mysteriously disappeared leaving everything behind. Now having a daughter, Robin builds a new life far from where she was destined to destroy, until a certain someone finds her bringing her on the cusp of destroying what she had tried so hard to protect.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. Prologue: Chrysanthemums

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic I’ll probably be explaining some things I didn’t clarify in the chapters. Anyways, I’ve wrote various versions of this fic with the concept but this is my most recent iteration and the one I like the most so I thought I’d upload it! I have some chapters already written so it’s just a matter of uploading!

It was the dead of the night when she should’ve really be asleep in her own tent. Instead the walls of this tent belonged to someone else.

It was the dead of the night when she brushed past a sleeping form leaving the other side bare and cold.

It was the dead of the night when she silently slips off her coat and places it in a neat fold leaving it on a desk beside her.

In the dead if the night,without a trace, she was gone. Wearing a new cloak,hood up she left into the of them night. Her footsteps were light as she walked across the dry grass. She couldn’t let anyone catch her. This leave was going to be permanent.

It was the dead of the night when she didn’t turn back. She didn’t have the heart to say goodbye.


	2. Chapter 1: White Daffodil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Daffodil: A symbol of beginning.

It was dawn when Robin fluttered her eyes opened and hopped out of her bed stretching as she made her way to the window to let in some fresh air. They were well into spring so air had a nice breeze Robin didn’t mind letting into her home. 

She pulled out a white collard t shirt,a pair of shorts,and a bandana, clothes she used for work and got dressed promptly. After that she a grabbed a pair of thin leather gloves and brushed her short hair finishing the look with two small braids tied together at the back making sure to tie the bandana tightly at the end. After she checked if her clothes were straight in the mirror she headed swiftly out the door.

She walked down the hallway with feet slapping on the cold wood floors. She stopped at the door at the end of the hall way and creaked it open.

She probably needed to oil the hinges. 

When she peaked her head in she saw a head of blue hair peaking behind a stuffed bear and little hands that hugged said bear tight. She listened to the small breathing coming from the lump under the covers.

She gave a sigh of relief. “Just checking” she said to the air as she slowly clicked the door shut and made her way down the stairs.

That’s when she grabbed a pair of short boots that were by the door and socks she had grabbed upstairs and slip them on neatly making sure to tap her toe on the floor to make sure they were on tight. After grabbing a apron and tying it with a bow at the back her day was truly starting. 

_______

Robin was a florist. She owned her own small flower shop that acted as her home and work place. She never really imagined her life could’ve taken this turn but she liked it well enough. And despite not having interest in the subject before starting the shop, she had known about flowers for quite some time. The meanings and all. An old friend had taught her.

Carnations,a symbol of love and femininity. Clovers,a sign of remembrance. Chrysanthemums, a symbol of devotion and loyalty. Gardenias, a symbol of secret love. These flowers and many more adorned her garden as she let water trickle out a metal watering can for the plants.

After finishing and making some bouquets a few people hard ordered, she worked on orders from ylisstol. Yliistol being the place where most of her profit cane from,being a large city with countless festivities and events. She had a close friend who would frequent there take orders and bring back money. After all,she couldn’t exactly go herself.

Speaking of festivities, it was about that time of year where the annual spring feastival was afoot and ,of course, Robin was heavily involved with the festival being a florist and all. Each year the towns mayor would commission robin for flower petals that would be thrown through the event. She also supplied other shops with flowers for decorations for the shops and such which was always music to Robin’s ears. 

Robin listened as a pair of small feet came galloping down the stairs and a little girl with a head of blue hair and a headband arrived on the bottom step.

“Good morning mother.” The girl said smiling

“Morning lucina.”

That was her daughter ,Lucina. She was 4 almost 5 now and extremely self sufficient to robin’s delight so the mornings weren’t a hassle. Robin just had to make sure to put clothes out for her the night before and brush and style her hair once she cane downstairs.It just so happened that when the spring festival cane around so did her birthday. A reason why robin was so happy to have fast business around this time if the year.

“You sleep well?” Robin asked watching the girl skip across the floor.

She nodded her head and hopped up on a wooden crate next to Robin’s counter.  
Robin then promptly pulled out a basket of muffins and a few apples she had ran to get at the local bakery earlier in the morning and offered one to lucina.

“Here. Breakfast.” Robin said plopping a basket next to Lucina.

Usually breakfast was something robin had picked up from the market since she didn’t exactly have a lot of time to cook every morning. Although she didn’t eat much in the morning, she had to make sure lucina did so it was easier that way. 

“Thank you.” Lucina smiled as she grabbed a muffin and started eating. Around this time, is when robin did lucina’s hair,something she enjoyed doing, and opened the store making sure to turn the wooden sign Lucina had painted at the front door.

“Good morning Robin. You have those petals the mayor asked for?” A voice said along with the sound of a bell from the door.

“Oh good morning Mr.Able. There right over there by the door.” Robin points to a crate labeled “petals”. 

The older man nodded and grabbed the crate “Thanks Robin.” he said leaving with the ring of the bell above the door.

Another ring came after another as robin took care of previous orders and small up front ones alike. 

“Robin? You get the petals ready for that mural?” A voice said walking threw the door leaving another ring of the bell.

“Sure did.” Robin smiled “here to take em?”  
“Yup!”

Robin nodded and looked at the parchment and quill she kept on the counter and scratched an x over another accomplished thing on her list. 

“Alright they’re riiight here.” Robin grabbed a large basket filled with flowers and handed them to the woman. “Thanks a lot.”

The woman gave a small laugh “aren’t you the one I should be thanking? Well I’ll be going!” She said walking through the door as she saw another costumer holding the door open and waiting for the woman to leave to walk in.

“Morning Robin,Lucina can I get a bouquet?” The man around her age says coming up to the counter. He was a regular.

“Good morning!” Lucina said waving up from her book as robin turned to the man who now was approaching the counter 

“Good morning. What’s this one for ?” Robin said as she grabbed a pair of shears and walked out of the little swinging door her counter had letting it swing behind her.

“My fiancé. We had a little spat last night and I think she’s still mad at me.”

Robin have him a look of disappointment and shook her head. 

“Again. You’d think the flowers would stop working after a while. But hey thanks for the business.” She joked as she echoed in the back snipping flowers. She heard a few chuckles as she made her way back to the front

After tying them with a decorative ribbon she walked back over to the counter and handed the man the bouquet sending him off with a witty good luck and an exchange in laughter while lucina waved and went back to scribbling in an old journal of Robin’s.

After that the day was relatively busy, mostly being made up of many small orders for quick bouquets and the occasional single flower. Into the day lucina had went to go play with a neighbor and looking outside it seemed about time to go the market before she had to pick her up. 

The second market run of the day was never anything special a kin to the first run. It was just simple things Robin could throw together quick. She never was a remarkable cook but she had learned the basics over the years out of necessity because they definitely couldn’t bleed robin’s pockets dry with buying everything from the market. 

Despite this aspect the market was never too expensive unless it came to imported goods or the occasional high baller who festered off of ignorance which robin stayed away from completely. Other than that there were lots of people willing to give robin free things and discounts if she haggled well enough. 

“I guess I should make a stew. That’s quick right?” She said speaking to herself in a low voice brushing past various vegetables with her finger until stopping at some potatoes looking for the ‘good ones’. 

After finding some carrots and celery that were to her liking and heading to the butcher shop for some inexpensive chicken she said her thank you’s and made her way to the neighbors house.

______

*knock knock* 

Robin waited by the door after giving to firm knocks dropping her hand at her side. While she waited she took a bit of time to straighten up her hair and wipe her hands which happened to smell vaguely of carrots on her apron. 

It took a few more seconds to finally hear a pleasant “Coming!” As footsteps approached the door.

The door creaked open allowing a yellow orange light to shine on robin’s whole body and a gust of cool air to come with it.

“Oh robin! Come in, come in. Lucina’s right over there.” The woman who greets her warmly at the door opened it wider invitingly and pointed over to the girl with blue hair playing with her friend with some toys.

“Thank you.” Robin said to the women quietly as she walked in and smiled at the two girls.

“Lucina.” Robin called sweetly.

“Mother!” Lucina tan up to robin and hugged her legs.

“Hi Lucina.” Robin laughed. “Hi Palla.” She waved to the girl who was off to the side.

“Hi Ms.Robin!Hey does lucina have to leave?” The girl said making a expectant expression.

Robin nodded. “Yes Palla she does buy you two can play another time ok?”

“Alright” the girl said a bit disappointed and she gave Lucina a hug. “Bye Lucina.”.

“Bye!” Lucina waved and took robin’s hand as robin said her own thank yous and goodbyes and made her way back to her house.

________

“Here you go Lucina.” 

Robin placed a small bowl of warm stew in front of lucina.

“Careful. You need to blow on it.” 

“I know” Lucina says grabbing a spoonful with her spoon and blowing a bit hard onto it making some of the liquid splash.

Robin got a bowl of her own and joined lucina at the table 

“Do you like it?” Robin asked talking a second to watch lucina eat

Lucina simply nodded gave a ‘Mmhmm’ and continued eating.

Robin tasted it herself. It was basic if she was going to be honest. Her cooking was never anything special. But food was food was food and if Lucina seemingly had no objections despite her not totally convincing answer she had no objections.

“I’m glad you liked it. Tell me if you want more ok?”

“Ok.” Lucina continued to eat and then kicked her feet a little 

“You wanna know what I did today?!”

Robin smiled “Sure.” Robin said as Lucina told her about all the things she did at her friends house and how nice Pallas mother was among other things until robin finally asked her.

“What do you want for your birthday?”

Lucina joyfully replied quickly “Another book about Marth!”

“Marth huh? Why him?”

“Because it’s cool that he fights for his friends.”

Robin gave a weary smile. That reminded her of someone. “It is isn’t it. Well...” Robin clapped her hands together and stood up “...I can do that.Thats it?” Robin continued as she grabbed the bowls and utensils and placed them in a wooden bucket for washing. 

“Mmhmm” lucina said as she continued to kick her feet at the table 

Robin smiled “Alright then.” she was going to end up buying more than just a book. “Alright let’s wash up and get you off to bed”

“Already?”Lucina whined

“Already.” Robin stated frankly as she ushered Lucina upstairs and sent her to sleep for the night.

________

Robin sat on a chair with only the light of a small candle light in front of her so she could see the current book she was reading. That’s usually what she would do for a bit after she made sure lucina was asleep and she cleaned the mess of the day.

It was something she had always found calming. The crisp pages turning in a way that it created a gust of air that gave off the pleasant musk of paper, the satisfaction of finishing a long novel, the ability to learn without much interaction. That all to Robin was great. 

Another thing that was good about her reading time is it gave her an excuse to be close to her door. Where she could easily hear a knock from a certain someone who happened to frequent Ylisse and was willing to help her out as much as they could. So when she heard the knock on her door she knew just what it meant. 

*knock knock* 

It was well into the night when robin heard a familiar knock on the door in which she promptly got up to answer. 

When she opened the door she saw a familiar face.

“Hello Robin.”

“Hey Tharja. Wasn’t expecting to see you so soon. How have you been?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! It was a bit to get through but I hope the end was somewhat of a surprise!
> 
> I’m working on scenes where there’s a lot of body movement and things happening but no dialogue instead of just passing through scenes so it’s going to be a bit iffy at first but I hope I’ll improve!
> 
> Also I changed the placement for the flower meanings because it probably makes more sense to put it at the start in retrospect. I’m an amateur at this so bear with me!


	3. Chapter 2: Red Begonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Begonia: A flower symbolizing a warning of sorts.

“Actually,Robin I have some news.” Tharja sat at the table as Robin stood in the kitchen. 

Robin had looked up from the pot of boiling water she was preparing to look at her long time friend.

“News? About what?” She said raising an eyebrow turning her head back to the pot.

“That’s what I was getting to. It’s something I think you would like to know.”

Robin’s ears perked 

“It’s about.... *him*.” Tharja stated almost cautiously.

Robin put her hands on the edges of the counter and hunched over the stove a bit. She looked at her warped reflection in the copper pot. Her face,despite being almost obscured by the rising bubbles of the slow boil,seemed to have lost a bit of color. Her breathing got a bit heavier and it felt as if she had started to sweat. She furrowed brows.

She stayed silent for a moment then haphazardly opened her mouth to speak.

“What...What about *him*.” 

Robin looked at Tharja from the corner of her eye as she kept her body turned to the pot. 

“Well....”Tharja took a deep breath and then held her hands on the table in front of her.

“...apparently *he* is sending a small fleet of soilders a few towns over...don’t worry though .” She looked over to Robin. “*He* won’t even be there. The fleet is coming over because*they’ve* been getting an influx of reports of missing people around this area lately. *They* think it’s an animal. It’s funny in a twisted way taking the past into account.” 

Robin came by and placed a cup of piping hot tea in front of Tharja. Sitting down in front of Tharja now, she put on a worried face.

“Missing people huh? Why haven’t more people been talking about it?” Robin asked.

Tharja blew on her tea gently and took a sip of it. “*They’re* supposedly trying to keep it quiet at the moment. Avoid disarray. Not too sure how well that will work though with the amount of people who seem to be in danger.”

“Hmmm.” Robin sat back in her chair and thought for a second “Well that’s still alarming...”

“Anyways Robin at this point there’s nothing much to worry about so you should relax. Technically nothing is official just yet I’m sure they wouldn’t get *him* involved unless it gets too bad. He must be a busy man after all.” Tharja said in an attempt to be reassuring.

“You’re right” Robin wasn’t completely sure if there was nothing to worry about but she decided to drop it anyways. “...well I’m glad you told me anyways. I’ll be careful.”

“Good. Well, that’s all I had to say. Thank you so much for the tea.” Tharja stood up from her chair.

“Leaving already? You sure you don’t want to stay longer? You can take my room I wouldn’t mind. Oh and the festival’s tomorrow so there’s that!” 

Tharja gave a small smile “Thank you Robin. You’ve always been so kind to me but I can’t.”

Robin gave a bit of a disappointed smile. “Well ok. I won’t force you to. Maybe another time.” Robin got up from the table “Don’t leave just yet though. This’ll only take a second wait a moment.” Robin disappeared for a moment and brought back a basket which the then filled with a few peices of fruit and a few cookies she had bought at the market. After covering it with a small cloth she handed it to Tharja.

“Here. For the road.” 

Tharja initially looked a bit flustered but then,finally, she gave Robin a smile. This one was warm and genuine. “Thank you Robin.” That’s when she headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! So Tharja huh? With her character I wanted to tone down,like completely,on the whole “creepy-stalker-who-watches-your  
> -every-move” thing lol. I suppose Tharja learned to stop doing that somewhere along the line and came to the conclusion that if Robin was happy she was happy even if she wasn’t with her. It’s a one sided attraction type thing where even after she realizes that she still holds that affection and watches out for her (but at a distance). In later chapters I’ll make that aspect of their relationship more obvious (to which Robin is oblivious to but she really appreciates Tharja).


	4. Chapter 3: Blue Hydrangeas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Hydrangeas: A symbol of frigidity.

Once again it was dawn when Robin woke up this time though today was a bit different. Today there was a child with a head of blue hair at her feet.

“Mother!”

“Huh!?” Robin snapped her eyes open and sat up “Oh,it’s just you Lucina.” She said with a hand placed on her chest feeling the increased pace of her beating heart “What’s the matter?”

“Today’s the festival! We have to be up right?” Lucina asked 

“Lucina the festival doesn’t start for another few hours...” Robin looked at her daughter’s clothes “well it looks like you’re already dressed.” Robin sighed “You can come with me to run some errands.”

“Yes!” Lucina said jumping in place in excitement.

“Go wait downstairs. I’ll be right there.”

“Alright!” Robin listened as Lucina potter pattered down the hallway. “DONT RUN YOULL HURT YOURSELF!” she shouted as she heard the footsteps slow. She took another sigh and allowed herself to plop backwards back onto her pillow.

“I guess I have to get up now.” She said staring at her ceiling.

_____________________

After Robin got ready and came downstairs, her and Lucina made their way out the door. Today her shop would be closed until later but the other stores were preparing to open. There was a mass of flowers sprung all across the town. Colorful banners and decorations decorated the buildings and the cramped streets were filled with fallen petals and flowers. Robin was glad to be the only florist in town.

“Let’s go to the market shall we?” Robin smiled.

Lucina nodded as she took her hand. 

“Good morning Robin! Oh and Lucina’s with you too! Isn’t that nice!You two ready for the feastival?” A younger woman said as she looked down from stringing a banner in front of her shop.

“Yup!” Lucina cheered as she smiled at the lady.

“Lucina’s been really exited for it.” Robin laughed “Well,I’ll be seeing you!” The woman waved to the two as they continued walking. On their path Robin saw a man running towards her. It was the same man from the day before. 

“Robin! Good morning! Oh Lucina,good morning to you too.” A man said

“Good morning Mister.” Lucina said as the man halted before the two

“You’re up early.What happened this time?”

The man made a defeated stance “My fiancé,she told me to make it quick...you see last night I forgot to get groceries for today and now she drilling me for it.” 

Robin laughed a bit “I would imagine she would. Well,I’m guessing the effect of those flowers didn’t last for long. Good luck .” Robin placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder for a moment then waved her goodbyes.

“He’s silly.” Lucina laughed

“Yeah he is” she chuckled back as they approached the market.

The market was decorated like the rest of the town to Lucina’s as delight and ,to Robin’s delight,today the shop keepers were generous when it came to giving Robin free stuff.

After grabbing the usual things ,as well as a few free items she had been given,Robin took Lucina back home.

__________

It was midday when the festival started and the town was lively. People flooded the streets as Robin smelled food from stalls that had been put up just for the festival. Along with that were people dressed up in floral clothes with festive music filling the air. The atmosphere was amazing and joyous.

The best thing about it was how happy Lucina looked. She and Robin went to just about every stall playing games and getting trinkets. After a while, she let Lucina go play with one of her friends while she trusted the child’s parent to watch her which she agreed happily to. That’s when she headed back to the shop, flipped the sign back over, and got to work.

_________

It was the afternoon when the chatter of the town seemed to sing a different tune. For some reason everyone was drawn to the front of the town and loud chatter turned to a sum of whispers. Robin though, hadn’t gone to see what the commotion was and instead decided to stay at her shop.

The air smelled of blue hydrangea as a strange feeling rushed over Robin’s body. She didn’t quite know why but she felt like something was going to happen something was off. 

That’s when she saw a familiar head of blue hair and the only sound she could hear were the pots shattering beneath her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you guys liked the chapter! So as you guys can see, the festival really isn’t something I bothered to write in depth and it essentially took a back seat in the end here. Well there’s sort of a reason for that lol. Originally the reason *he* was supposed to come to the town was for the festival but then, I thought about it and I was like why would the exalt need to come to the festival of such a small town. So then I had to think of a better reason for it but I never took the idea out completely lol.


	5. Chapter 4: Yellow Dandelions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Dandelions: Flowers symbolizing absurdity.

All Robin could do was stare in horror. It was *him* and even more to he displeasure,he turned her way. 

“Ma’am? Do you need help?” *He* walked over to her. He furrowed his brow exactly like he used to do.

Robin made sure she avoided eye contact as she looked down at the shattered shards of the pot and shook her head. She began picking up the shards with a gloveless hand.

“I don’t think you should-“ 

“Ow!” This made Robin cut her finger on the pot. She waved it off then put it in her mouth promptly .

“Here I’ll help.” That’s when *he* began picking up shards of glass emptying them in a waste basket outside.

*He* got up and offered a hand to Robin. “Are you alright?”This is when people started to stare. Robin felt as if all eyes were on her. Despite this she decided to sloppily get up by herself.

“I’m fine.” She said in a quiet voice trying to masque it without making it seem out of place. “Thank y-“

“Wait something about you seems familiar to me...do I...know you?” Squinted blue eyes looked at Robin.

Robin turned her head as the man in front of her placed an inquisitive pair of fingers on his chin.

Robin kept her head turned.“No I’m most certain we’ve never met. I uhh have to-“

“Robin! Did you hear about...the exalt... uhh am I interrupting something?” The regular from earlier said as he joined the crowd of people quietly starring.

“Wait?!Did you say...?Robin?” Blue eyes went wide as he finally got a good look at her face.

Finally Robin looked up with a pained face “Guess there’s no avoiding it. Chrom it’s...been a while.”

_______ 

“Is this...a dream?” Chrom said as he sat at Robin’s table.

“If only it was...” Robin said as she sighed and poured his water in a cup with a tea bag.

Robin walked over to the door and flipped the sign to ‘closed’ as she put a cup if tea before the man sitting at her table. 

“Here...” she sat down across from him.

“So you...really are here. Alive. I never doubted one day that you weren’t...but I...we were worried Robin. We all went looking for you. I...never gave up. And here of all places... I find you.” Robin couldn’t quite decipher what Chrom’s expression meant. “Robin...what happened to you?”

“I don’t even know where to start...but I can’t begin to say how sorry I am. I put everyone in jeopardy...and if I was to stay I was afraid something bad was going to happen. As a matter of fact I don’t even know if I should be talking to you right now.”

“What? Robin...what do you mean? Why didn’t you say anything then?You always were like that though. You kept everything to yourself did you not trust me?”

“No it wasn’t that! I...”

“Then what was it! Robin all I ever wanted was to keep you safe I’d never-“

Robin put a hand over Chroms mouth “I know and...I understand that and I can’t even begin to explain but I- I did what I had to do.”

Chrom looked at her with confused eyes. “What does that even mean? You’re not making sense.”

Robin shook her head “I don’t think you would understand.”

“No,Robin you’re right I don’t understand but maybe, if you can tell me,I can begin to .”

She looked at him with a guilty face. She could see the pain in his expression.

“I-“

“Mother!” 

Robin’s neck snapped to the door which flew open with her daughter running frantically through it 

“W-whats the matter Lucina!?” Robin said as the girl stopped in front of her mother “There’s monster!”

“Huh?What do you mean sweetie?” Robin crouched down to Lucinas level and looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

“I-it’s bear the front! I think those men are fighting it but there’s a lot !” Lucina made a widened hand gesture to show just how big she was talking about. “Ms. Palla told me to go home and tell you.” 

“Why would she-“ Robin shook her head “Never mind go upstairs and stay in your room I’ll go see what’s wrong. Lock the door behind us.Don’t open the door for anyone unless it’s me ”

“Ok...” that’s when Lucina noticed Chrom at the table who has a surprised look on his face. “Who’s that?” She pointed to Chrom.

“I’ll tell you later.“ she said as she gently pushed her daughter in the direction of the stairs. That’s when she made eye contact with Chrom again 

“Chrom,let’s go. Check it out that is”

Chrom still looked dazed for a second then regained composure when Robin got up and headed for the door.

“Y-yeah.” Chrom said running to catch up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading hope everyone enjoyed!
> 
> Sorry for the wait! I’ve been kind of busy these past weeks and I had trouble editing this chapter to meet my own standards lol. 
> 
> I had a really hard time thinking about how Chrom would react to seeing Robin after years so I decided he would just be really confused.Anyways a lot about this chapter ended up changing. There was a scrapped part to this where Robin was going to run away after Chrom realized it was her leaving the man (who’s name is Roderick it was going to be stated in the last chapter but it didn’t fit since I never said it anywhere else) was going to try to ask chrom not to be mad at her. While the crowd was left stunned. Chrom was also originally supposed to realize it was Robin on his own but I thought it would be kind of funny if he couldn’t. Also, robin somewhat changed her appearance from the past (this aspect might me in a flashback later.) and she was trying to avoid looking at him in the face so it wasn’t obvious it was her.oh “also the change she made to herself was her hair (she cut it into a medium length bob to make her routine faster and because Lucina would tug in her hair as a baby).


	6. Chapter 5: Pink Begonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Begonia: A flower symbolizing fear and panic.

Robin ran towards the source of the ruckus with Chrom trailing not far behind.

“Huh?” She said as they stopped before a few soliders attacking some sort of beast. Not just any beast it was human like and undead. The smell radiating off of it was akin to that of burnt flesh and coagulated blood. Their skin was left haggard and almost charred and their eyes glow a bright red. It was as if they weren’t of this world . Something that was familiar to the pair.

An almost nauseating fear washed over Robin. “It’s...” Robin’s eyes widen in horror 

“Risen.” Chrom made a pained face “I guess the reports were correct. This is just what I feared.”

“There seems to be more of them.” Robin said looking over to beyond the gate. “How are they here?How are they back?” 

“I’m not sure myself. All the missing people were disappearing at night...why now?” Chrom turned to a solider who was struggling with a Risen.

“Where are the others?”Chrom asks a solider quickly as he unsheathes his sword and swiftly cuts down the Risen.

“In the town over,Sir. It’s not too far from here. Seems like something happened over there and the other half of the fleet went to see. Everyone here is helping around town and taking care of those things in other places around town.” 

“I see.” Chrom nods. “I guess we’ll have to take care of this ourselves.” Chrom said as he dodged another attack “Robin got any ideas?” 

“Everyone! Stay away!” Robin waved her arms in the direction of the crowd of people looking upon the scene. “Uhm...If I could just get a tome maybe then-“

“A tome? I th-“ 

A towering Risen looked as if it was about to swing at Chrom.

“Chrom watch out!” Robin ran over to chrom and pushed him out the way of a risen strike.

Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter was a bit short but I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I’m not sure if there’s ever gonna be a specific time I consistently upload chapters I’m most likely just going to upload when I feel like it so keep an eye out! Some uploads with be in spurts with multiple chapters being posted in one day. Most likely when I do that there’ll be longer breaks in between but it really just depends on when I feel like working on it.


	7. Memory: Periwinkles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Periwinkles: A flower meaning warm memories.

There was a faint smell of grass in the air as she lay long the ground with her eyes closed. She let the wind play with her hair and tickle her nose.

She couldn’t quite get up yet. Or maybe she didn’t want to.

She simply liked the feeling of the sun. The welcoming warmth it gave off.

All she could hear was the swaying of trees and the chirping of small birds.

She was in a daze laying there,not being exactly concious.With just her and the air. She didn’t know why she was there or whenever she was going to get up but she didn’t really think about it. 

Eyelids closed she let herself drift back into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but I hope you liked it! Nothing much to say about his one. These memory chapters don’t count as actual chapters but they’ll have something to do with what has happened in the story of what’s going to happen.


	8. Chapter 6: Feverfew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feverfew: A flower symbolizing protection.

“Chrom we have to do something!” A high voice said.

“Well, what do you suppose we do?”

This was a familiar scene.

Robin fluttered her eyes open to see two blobs of blue and yellow looking down at her. Robin blinked a few more times to help her eyes adjust. 

“I see you’re awake now.”

Finally she was able to focus on the two faces hovering over her.Chrom on her right looking at her with furrowed brows. On her left was someone else from what felt like so long ago. It was Lissa who now looked more mature than she did those years back. Her worried smile though still told her this was the same person she had known.

“Hey there.” Lissa said looking down at her.

“Lissa?” She said a bit sluggishly as she furrowed her brows then sat up. A sharp pain rushed to her head. Grabbing at it she winced. It seemed after whatever had happened before, Chrom had brought her back to her house and somewhere along the way Lissa came along. She was sure Fredrick wasn’t too far behind.

“Robin!” Lissa bent over to give Robin a hug “Im so glad you’re alright!”

“Ah!” Robin furrowed her brows and gave a guilty smile “I’m happy to see you too Lissa.”

Lissa smiled back

Robin looked over to the window. It was dark outside. She made a dissatisfied expression.“How long was I out for?”

“A few hours.” Chrom said slumping over resting his elbows on his knees twiddling his fingers. “Might wanna be careful. You were knocked out cold. Lissa wrapped some bandages around your head so the bleeding shouldn’t be bad.” He gestured to his head to show where he was talking about.

“Ah.” Robin felt for the cloth on her head. When she brought her hand back there was a little bit of blood on it. “Damn.” She looked down at the red on her fingers and made a bit of a cynical face. “Wait,what about my daughter? Is she asleep?” Her expression quickly changed to a more concerned one.

Lissa nodded “About an hour ago we told her she should go to bed. She was insistent on waiting for you to wake up but after a while she started to get tired.She’s alright though.”

“She’s a good kid.” Chrom added “Because of what you told her she wouldn’t budge to let us in. The neighbor even tried to let us in but we had no luck .That is until she saw you.”

Robin smiled a bit “I’m glad she didn’t give you any trouble.”

“So...” Lissa chimed “...where’s your husband?!” She grabbed Robin’s hand “Actually I don’t see a rin-“

“Lissa!” Chrom said looking over to lissa with a glare.

“Er...hey,don’t look at me like that! It’s an honest question! I know you were wondering too!” Lissa sat back and crossed her arms puffing her cheeks a bit. Robin was sure about it now. No matter how mature Lissa seemed to be,at her core,she was the same Lissa.

Robin made a surprise face “Actually I don’t have one. It’s just me and Lucina.” Robin places her hands back in her lap. “Chrom can I...talk to you?” Robin said after a small pause moving on from the subject. “Outside.”

“Huh? You sure you’re ok to get up?” Chrom asked with an eyebrow raised.

“I’ll be fine...it’s important.” She said swinging her feet over the bed Lissa overlooking with a face just as confused as Chrom’s

____

Staggering a bit, Robin lead chrom to the back door.

“We can talk out here.” She pointed her thumb over to the door.

“What did you need to talk about?” Chrom said following behind.

“Well,” Robin said placing her hand on the cool doorknob,opening the door.

When she opened it she saw Tharja with a slightly worried look on her face and a hand that looked as if it was raring to knock.

“Oh Robin! I need to tell you about...” that’s when Tharja noticed the man behind Robin “*him*...”

_______

“Tharja?!” Chrom and Robin said in unison, both of them jumping back a bit,startled.

Tharja looked at Robin with an expression that said ‘What happened here?’ then back at Chrom.

“Why are you here?” Tharja asked crossing her arms and glaring at Chrom.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Chrom said confusion being an obvious part of his expression.

Robin sighed and grabbed her head which began to throb again.

Tharja looked over to Robin and furrowed her brows “Hmm? Robin are you all right?” She she bent over a bit,softly putting her hand on Robin’s shoulder and looked at her face “It has something to do with you doesn’t it.” She looked up and pointed at Chrom. 

“She pushed me out of the way from a risen hit and got knocked out.”

“They were telling me something had happened to you.” Tharja looked over to Robin with worry. “Why did you let her get h-“

“Look,I’m fine now and thats all that matters. I’m guessing you came to check up on me,or... wait was it to tell me that Chrom was here? I guess it’s too late for that.”Robin said looking at the two.

“Wait why would she-?

“I’ll explain things outside...” She looked over to Tharja “Alone.Sorry Tharja.”

“I see.” She bit her fingernail and looked to the side noticeably a bit upset.

“Thank you.” Robin said taking Chrom’s wrist, finally leading him out the door.

________  
“Wait, Tharja’s been here with you this whole time? You...ran away with a Tharja?” Chrom asked slumping looking almost defeated and overall very confused.

“Huh?What? No, no of course not,actually it’s a long story...” Robin said trying to find the right words to explain the situation.

“Robin,can you please just explain it? I really don’t care how much you stumble over your words,I really just want an answer.” Chrom looked a bit somber. Or maybe a bit tired? Robin couldn’t quite put his expression into words.

Robin made a pained face 

“Sorry, you deserve an explanation, first though I really should tell you what I needed to.”

Chrom nodded and leaned back with his arms crossed.

“My daughter,Lucina, how do I put this... “ she took a deep breath “your her father.”

“Huh?” Chrom looked over to Robin “What?” He got of the wall and faced her with a less relaxed posture.

“You’re her father...” Robin looked at Chrom,readying herself for his reaction.

“So...I’m not going crazy...you really did say she...I have a daughter.” He looked at Robin in shock.

Robin nodded

Chrom made a pained face and then one that looked a bit angry. Despite this all he could muster was a defeated,quiet voice.

“Well when did you find out? Why didn’t you tell me,Robin?! Isn’t that something I’d wanna know, I mean she’s not just your daughter after all.” Chrom grabbed Robin’s shoulders. “Robin.”

Robin avoided eye contact, “I...I know. I know I should’ve told you and maybe it was selfish of me to keep her like that but...I don’t know Chrom I didn’t know.” She finally looked up at him “I didn’t know what to do. If I had turned back I would’ve just been going against everything I was trying to prevent.I didn’t want to do that. I didn’t want to end up hurting anyone else. I didn’t want her to end up getting hurt either...”

“Your still not making sense.” Chrom furrowed his brows the glint in his eyes being clear. “Regardless,we could’ve talked about it! You could’ve told me what was wrong to begin with! We could’ve tried something!”

“You don’t know what I saw. What I heard.You wouldn’t understand.”

“Robin,like I said,I cant understand if you don’t tell me.” Chrom said releasing her shoulders “I always tried to be there for you,no matter what,what made this situation any different? I wish...I wish you had more faith in me.”

They stood in silence for a second.

“You were never the problem Chrom. It’s my own fear that paralyzed me...that still paralyzes me to this day. It’s something even out of your control Chrom.”

“Out if my control? Robin, what are you saying? Better yet,what even happened back then?” Chrom said his hands moving with each word. “ To be honest, Robin, I don’t really know how to feel,but I do know I deserve an explanation or recounting at least. You know all these years I just wanted to know why you disappeared,if you were ok...I loved you...I still do and I...I just want to know what was going through your head.” 

Robin looked at Chrom then to the side for a moment. She took yet another deep breath then began.

“Back then...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! It was really hard to write this chapter and a couple of ones after this. Anyways, thank you for reading and keeping up if you have been! After this hurdle Acacia should be smooth sailing for this point on with at least 1 upload a month or more depending on how I feel.


	9. Memory: Asters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asters: A symbol of regret. Excuse my rashness.

The scent of blooming allium and asters danced with each other as Robin slipped out of the tent.

She had been planning this for a while now ,so she had a cloak and a small bag of money she had been saving at hand. Her old cloak sat in a neat fold on the desk back in Chrom’s tent.She suspected no suspicion would arise at first. She tended to slip out by morning as to not become noticed by her fellow Shepard’s so she was fine as long as no one saw her.

Now that she thought about it she didn’t really know what was going through her head when she decided to get close to the prince-now-exalt. She had no memories of her life before joining Chrom and the Shepard’s and by her looks she was almost blatantly from the opposing side. On top of that the visions,no,premonitions she was having were red flags,showing her how things would end if she stayed. How he would end up. 

In her dreams she saw Chrom fall at her own hands. She never touched a Thoron tome after that. 

She looked as if she was about to cry. She really did love everyone here. They were like her family. The only memories she really had came from these people here. She made so many friends,found someone she really really loved. At the same time that was the exact reason she had to leave.

So she walked away. 

That’s when a familiar face popped out from behind a tree.

“Are you leaving?” The woman said face being obscured by the shadow of the moonlit tree she had stood behind.

Robin jumped a bit after being startled and the looked behind her. Naturally it was Tharja.

Robin made a face,”I should’ve thought you’d catch me.” She smiled weakly.

“Are you sure you want to leave?” Tharja looked with a worried face.

Robin didn’t say anything. She didn’t have to either. Her face said it all.

“I’m not sure it’s a great idea.” Tharja said understanding what Robin was about to do.

“Tharja...i don’t think you understand.I can’t even begin to explain.” Robin said furrowing her brows.

Tharja made a face “I don’t know if leaving would be the safest option...you’ve been feeling sick lately am I right?”

“Huh? How did you know that?I hadn’t told anyone about that...” Robin said,eyebrows raised.

“I pay attention...look I’ve been sensing something different from you.”

“Different? What do you mean?”

Tharjas brows furrowed and then that small look of frustration turned to worry.“ Robin I think you’re pregnant.”

“What!?” Robin said, wide eyes glistening in the light of the moon. Her heart began to speed up.

She was...afraid.

Now more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! I wanted to give some insight on what Robin was going through and I thought the best way to do that was via a memory!

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t quite know how this story is going to go past the parts I already have so for now I’ll just worry about uploading the chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed this prologue! I kept it kind of vague on propose. This chapter acts as a flashback and other flashbacks in the future will similarly be separate. Also if anyone was curious this is Robin by the way lol. I don’t think I ever explicitly said it was. Another thing I almost forgot to add, the chapters won’t be this short in the future.
> 
> Last thing for real this time. Each chapter will be named after a flower so I’ll put the meaning here
> 
> Chrysanthemums: In some cases can signify a departing. “Farewell”


End file.
